Never Had a Dream Come True
by TrainxEve-Fan12
Summary: I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day, and I know no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be with you. Contestshipping. Requested by Aiko No Kaze.


_Never Had a Dream Come True_

…………………

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering_

May's blue eyes stared, unfocused, out of the window in her room. She was smiling, thinking back on her life. She had had great friends; great experiences…her life had been pretty damn good.

Unless, of course you counted _him_. Losing him was her only regret. Her eyes closed, and she sighed.

_How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

It had been years since she had seen him in person, months since she'd talked to him on the telephone. Even now, as she waited, hoping for a phone call, she couldn't find it in herself to let him go. She had loved him. No, that wasn't right. She _still_ loved him.

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby_

When she was younger, she had believed that one needed dreams, because even if you never reached them, you always had something to push you forward. She had never had a dream, a big one, come true until she saw him for the first time. A rival, a friend…maybe even more. He and his dumb roses, always making her blush and smile.

_I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

She had been too stupid to tell him how she felt, and he had left, moved on. She felt tears in her eyes, as she sat in the white room in the white bed. When he had left, she had felt a part of her go with him. He had stolen her heart without even realizing it, and now he couldn't give it back.

So now, as she sat alone, surrounded by flowers and white walls, she knew that a part of her was gone. She knew it wouldn't be so bad if she had just managed to steal his, too. Then, at the very least, she'd still have a heart. But he had taken hers without giving anything back.

_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind_

She didn't blame him for stealing her heart, no, but she couldn't help but feeling sad that she would never has his. She closed her eyes and sobbed tearless, broken sobs. Her eyes were empty with the knowledge of what was coming, but it didn't seem like it would ever come. All she could think about was the time before, when she had laughed with him and teased him and played with him. She missed him…

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

There was no use thinking about that, wondering how it might have been different. She knew that thinking about the "what-ifs" was stupid, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted, so desperately, to have him with her now, during the most difficult time of her life. "Baka…" she murmured, but there was no anger in her voice. Only love.

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby_

She wrapped her frail arms around her broken body, and cried. Cried for love that would never be requited, and for love that she had no time, nor any right, to earn. "I love you!" she sobbed. "Please…just call me…one more time…let me hear your voice…" she murmured, looking at the phone. It remained silent. "Please!"

_I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be…_

Her small fists slammed into her pillow, which was stained with tears. "It's not fair! It's not fair! Why me? Why did I have to be the one who was cursed like this?!"

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Go away!" she shouted at the door. "Leave me alone!"

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

"May…?" There is a question in the familiar voice, as though he can't see any resemblance between the strong, beautiful voice that had once been hers, and the course, broken one that she now possesses. She looks up, her eyes red and cheeks wet.

"Come…come in," she stutters breathlessly, staring at the door. _Can it really be him…?_

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no…_

She sat up, sitting on her legs. As the door opened, both of them gasped simultaneously. He at seeing the condition her body was in, and her at simply seeing him.

His green hair and deep, beautiful eyes had not changed at all, but he was taller now, leaner. He had a confident, but not cocky, look on his face. Somehow, the confidence remained, even as the shock and uncertainty pervaded his eyes. "May…is it really you?" His voice shook her out of her daze, proving that this moment was, indeed, real. She nodded slowly.

"It…it's me."

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby_

He approached her slowly. "May…I'm so sorry." His voice is truly remorseful, and she frowns.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one with cancer." She stared absentmindedly at the window, sighing again. "But you came…" Her voice is amazed, pleased, and ecstatic all at once, even though it was so weak.

"Duh." He murmurs, and holds out something. Something red. She takes it from him, delighting in the lack of thorns, and smiles.

A Rose.

_A single red rose._ Just like the good old days.

And as she holds it to her chest, something happens. She smiles, because, for the first time in ages, she could feel a Heart.

_I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be…_

Not her heart, no, but his. She had taken his heart, too. She smiled weakly. And even as her eyes closed, and she dropped the rose to her lap, and her arms fell limply to her sides, she couldn't help but smile. Now, she could die with no regrets. And even as she feels his hands on her shoulders, shaking her, begging her to wake up, she feels no sadness. "I'll always be with you…" she murmured. And then, everything was blue. A bright, vibrant blue.

She floated into it with no fear at all.

_A part of me will always be with you_

_The End_

--

E/N: A Contestshipping Request that Aiko No Kaze won from my "Quote Contest," from the story "The Trouble with Living."

I do claim ownership of anything besides this story, and all aspects in it belong to their respective owners.

Fear the lame "The Host," reference. XD


End file.
